Interrogation
by One Shot Master 4.0
Summary: I don't know of a good summery for this. It's my first fanfic, just a random one shot that if you like it I'll start the story from the beginning. Just read and tell me what you think.


_This is my first fanfiction story. I own nothing._

* * *

In a black interrogation room with only one light above a metal table sat two individuals. Both of them were dogs. But one of them will die in this scene.

_"_Have you ever been affiliated with the mob?" The interrogating doberman asked in a raspy voice.

"I told you!" Shouted the other dog, who's paws were chained to the chair, "I never did anything with them!"

"Ballucks!" Shouted the doberman, slamming his paw on the table with a loud, thundering shake. "I ask you again you lying peice of shit, ARE YOU WORKING FOR THE MOB?"

The other dog howled and tried yanking free from his chains.

The doberman gnashed his teeth, and turned his head to the side. Two his comrades entered the room on both sides. The doberman chuckled, "If you don't cooperate with us my little friend I assure you somebody's gonna get hurt."

"I'm telling you the _truth_!" Shouted the other dog urgently. "Don't kill me!"

The doberman smiled again, but not in a comforting way. "Lad, who said that _I _was going to kill you? All you gotta do in order to see your next sunrise is tell the truth. You have been working for the mob and you lead them to their own destruction. Penalties like that are punishable by an _instant_ killing unless... you confess what you had done wrong." The doberman leaned into the other dog's face. "I can sense the fear in you... you don't want to die. So, I ask you... one... last... time. Are you the one who is responsible for these actions, Mr. Todd?"

The shadowy figure with his head down and his defense gone finally sighed in defeat. "Yes."

The doberman looked pleased. "Now... that wasn't too hard, was it?" He walked back to his chair on the other side of the table. "I suggest you stay here and rethink your actions until you are able to come back out and face the real world."

The other dog gritted his teeth. "No!"

The doberman turned around, perplexed, "'_No'_?"

The other dog looked up with a dangerous expression. "I said 'No'."

"What is the reason behind your misbehavior, dog?"

"You said I could go free if I answered truthfully."

"Of course not! I said you weren't going to be _killed_ if you confessed your actions to be false. I never said anything about setting you free."

The other dog's anger stared rising. "You lied to me."

"Never." Insisted the doberman. "I would have to be executed myself for the penalty of lying if I had done it."

The dog chained up at this point had been secretly picking the lock from behind his back, and was stalling himself. "Well, you should have thought of that before you said my name, then."

The doberman chuckled. "It is apparent you are out of it, and need some time in here to mull things over, Mr. Todd. I will be going." The doberman was almost out the door.

He was losing his chance! His chain was not yet unlocked. He barked as loud as he could to stall for time more."Guards!"

The doberman opened the door again, and was now laughing. "You don't understand how _any _of this works, do you? The guards are _Not _loyal to you. They owe you nothing, do you no favors!" He whistled for his guards to come in once again, and his two comrades (larger, and more dangerous dobermans) entered. He lifted his paw to gesture to the bigger dogs. "They have no limits, and _will _murder you in an instant."

"They only kill _liars." _Said the other dog.

"Yes, which means their job is irrelevant at this point. What the hell are you getting at, dog? You do realize you're half CRAZY, don't you?"

The lock finally snapped. The dog grinned, "Not as crazy as you think." He finally looked up at the doberman with a sinister grin on his face.

"To hell with you, dog! What the hell are you smiling at?"

"I know something you don't know." Said the dog.

The guards moved in. The doberman folded his arms. "And what would _that _be, Mr. Todd?"

The dog's chains hit the floor, and the dobermans instantly sprung into action. They lunged at the dog, who was now free of the bonds and climbed on one of the doberman's backs. He bit into one of their necks and the dog whimpered and fell to the floor, the other doberman slammed the dog's body onto the ground underneath his weight. The interrogating doberman slapped his paw hard across the dog's face. "YOU TRIED ESCAPING! NOBODY ESCAPES FROM HERE!"

"It was worth a try." The dog said, though his head was being crushed under the weight of the other guard dog's paw standing on top of him. "But, I... still know something that you don't know."

The doberman's teeth were bared and he was growling. "It matters nothing to me at this point, bastardy mutt!"

"My name is not Mr. Todd." The dog said.

The doberman's facial expression shifted a tad, as he raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you chose those as your last words." He lifted his paw in the air and was about to slice through the dog's throat.

"MY NAME IS BOLT!" He finally shouted. "Bolt the Super-dog!"

The doberman's expression turned into an angry growl again. "I should have known! Get off of him!"

The guard dog stood up off of the white shepherd's head. He was breathing heavily, his head felt like it just got out of a bear trap.

"The _real _Bolt? How the hell did you end up in a place like this?"

"I don't know... actually." Bolt said, but he glared up at the interrogating doberman. "Guard," He said, turning to the guard dog. "You take orders from me now, THIS dog lied about my name! Liars deserve to be executed. Get him!"

The guard dog was confused for a second, then looked over at his old master and growled. The interrogating doberman became defenseless. "NO! Don't listen to him! I didn't know he was-" But the other doberman snapped and lunged at him, pinning him to the floor, biting his neck and doing much other disturbing things to that dog to kill him.

Bolt looked over to the other doberman on the ground that he had bit on the neck earlier. He felt a knot in his stomach knowing the dog is probably dead now. "I did what I had to do, brother... I'm sorry."

And with that he raced out of the building into the night, becoming a fugitive once again and not looking back.


End file.
